Guides
Introduction If knowing is half the battle, this page will increase your odds of succeeding in Monster Strike! The tips here are only scratching the tip of the surface. Feel free to add other information that you felt helped you on your journey to the top! Raising Rank Rank does not actually show how strong you are, something that messed me up when I first started. Rank is more of an indicator of your max stamina, friend list and deck number. So increasing in Rank will mean you will have more stamina to play more often. Hypermaxing So we talked about fusing monsters to reach a monster's max level. However, there is one last step to give your monster that extra umph. To hypermax your monster, you need Morlings. As you fuse Morlings, you will see flashing numbers in green. They indicate how much stats will be added, while numbers in white will indicate how much you have left to hypermaxing your monster. Hypermaxing will become an integral part of the game as you progress. Make sure to play the quest Hyperboost Materials to get tons of Morlings. Hazards Hazards are going to impede your ability to move freely in a quest. Almost every quest has some sort of hazard and if you are not equipped to handle it, it's lights out! So you have to think about the team you are going to take to a quest. When you go to Event Schedule and press the "Details" button to check out the hazards for the quest. Once you know the hazards, comprise your team that best combats them. The last thing you want to is bring a Null Damage Wall (NDW) monster to a Gravity Barrier (GB) quest! Luck Monsters Having a high luck monster is advantageous because your get more rewards and more hearts appear in quest! Here are some popular MAX Luck Monsters Obtaining Evolution Materials Evolution Materials may be hard to come by. They are part of the Daily Quests, so you only have select days to actually get your hands on them. The hardest thing you are going to have trouble getting is Divine Sharls. This is where your high luck monsters come into play. Having them as your leader monster, your chances of getting bonus rewards will increase. This is a great way to increase your chances of getting Divine Sharls. Also, take advantage of days with increased drop rates and bonus luck. Sometimes the developers will hold events where they set drop rates higher, so go a bunch of friends with high luck! Another thing is, if you keep getting Colored Sharls it is not a bad thing. If you have enough, you can actually create Divine Sharls from your colored ones. Mission Logs Do Mission Logs! You can get tons of Expies, Evolution Materials, Morlings and Orbs. Also, Missions are added from time-to-time, so make sure to check back. Also, some missions are only available during a campaign or event. Can't stress enough, do Mission logs!